In recent years, miniaturization, thinning and a decrease in the number of components have been desired in a housing of a portable terminal. In order to satisfy such desires, a substrate structure using a thinned flexible substrate as a circuit substrate received in the housing has been adopted.
In this substrate structure, as shown in FIG. 4, (plural) electronic components 101 mounted on a substrate 100 are collectively covered with a resin part 102 and thereby, strength of mounting of each of the electronic components 101 to the substrate 100 is ensured and also a reinforcing material for maintaining the substrate 100 in a flat plate shape is formed.
Then, a display device 103 such as an LCD disposed in the portable terminal is supported by a support member (not shown) disposed in the substrate 100 so as to stride over the resin part 101 and thereby, the display device 103 is arranged at a position corresponding to an opening disposed in the housing.
In addition, a reinforced structure of an IC package in which the IC package mounted in a motherboard is covered with a reinforcing frame comprising a side surface part and an upper surface part and the inside of the reinforcing frame is filled with a resin has been proposed (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
According to this Patent Reference 1, the resin part 102 shown in FIG. 4 is constructed of a reinforcing frame 102A and a resin 102B.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No.3241669